TE VOY A AMAR
by Amy-Black-Nara
Summary: Temari cuenta con 8 meses de embarazo y esta triste, comienza a recordar a su amor... Shikamaru partió a una misión y no volvio... Temari tras 8 meses de angustia con quiere creer que él no volvera...
1. Capitulo 1

Hola!!

Este fanfic es un regalo para mi amiga Rose Hatake por su cumpleaños. Sera un fanfic cortito solo de dos o tres capitulos, espero les guste y como siempre espero sus comentarios.

Nota, los recuerdos los he puesto con negrita para que se identifiquen del resto, algunos de esos fragmentos los he sacado de los capitulos del anime, solo para darle un toque.

_**Te voy a amar**_

_**Por Amy Black**_

Capitulo 1

_"...Cuando sientas tristeza, que no puedas calmar..._

_cuando haya un vació que no puedas llenar... _

_te abrazaré, te haré olvidar lo que te hizo sufrir... _

_no vas a caer mientras que este junto a ti..." (1)  
_

El suave viento soplaba con calidez, jugando con el cabello rubio de una joven, cuyos ojos han perdido brillo. Sentada en aquel lugar, de tantos recuerdos es su sitió favorito. Acaricia su vientre abultado, lo único que le ha quedo de su amado.

Observaba con nostalgia la aldea, extrañando las arenas desérticas de su hogar pero ahora la hoja lo es... el viento le recordó de pronto la primera vez que lo vio frente a ella...

_- ¿Qué pasa?... planeas rendirte tu también... – dijo Temari sonriendo con supremacía, mientras su adversario yacía sobre el suelo luego de haber caído del palco de los participantes. Al notar que no se movía grito. – MUY BIEN... si tu no te mueves... yo si... – y corrió a su encuentro._

**_- ¡Hey! Aun no he dicho que comiencen... – gritó el sensor._**

**_- Lo olvidaba esta niña es muy aventada... odio lo aventado. – dijo Shikamaru, ocasionando que la kunoichi se molestará._**

**_- Ha dicho niña... quien se cree. – pensó Temari ofendida, levantando su abanico con la intención de aplastarlo, pero fallo. - _**

**_- La verdad es que si me convierto en un chunin o no, no hace ninguna diferencia pero tal vez no debería dejarme vencer por una mujer... – dijo Shikamaru ante la mirada de enojo de Temari. – Bueno, ya que..._**

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y ser dentro de ella se movió.

- Si mi amor, esa fue la vez que combatí contra tu padre... – musitó Temari sin dejar de acariciar su vientre. – Te contaré mi pequeño sobre la vez que fui su ayuda y luego como él me salvo...

**_Saltaba entre los árboles, cuando a lo lejos lo vio y estaba por ser atacado. Sin meditarlo saco su abanico y dirigió su viento hacia el enemigo. Y finalmente apareció frente a él, que estaba atónito._**

**_- ¿Quién eres? – gritó una mujer._**

**_- Somos aliados de la aldea de la hoja... somos ninjas de la arena... – respondió Temari._**

**_- Había oído que los traidores de la Arena habían restablecido una alianza con Konoha... pero no creía que fueran a darse tanta prisa en ayudarnos._**

**_- No invadimos Konoha por placer... fue una orden... igual que esto. - respondió Temari mirando a Shikamaru, quien solo rió por lo bajo. - Por cierto, ¿Se te ha estropeado ese buen cerebro que tenías? - sus palabras ocasionaron que la sonrisa se borrara del rostro del ninja. - ¿Vas a retirarte otra vez?... esta vez me ocupare yo de ella._**

**_- Lo siento, pero no puedo retirarme ahora. No voy a dejar que una mujer proteja a un hombre. - dijo Shikamaru con orgullo._**

- Tu padre y esas tonterías de hombres y mujeres. – dijo Temari riendo otra vez. – En fin cariño, esa fue la primera vez que ayude a papá... pero él también volvió en mi ayuda cuando realizaba una misión de rescate junto a tus tios.

**_Temari combatía, iba perdiendo el enemigo había usado un hábil movimiento que la había hecho estrellarse con contra un árbol, perdió el conocimiento momentáneamente. Al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta de alguien la había salvado._**

**_- ¡Por poco!... – dijo una voz varonil muy conocida para ella. -¡Técnica de posesión de sombras, un éxito!_**

**_- ¿Quienes son? - preguntó la kunoichi enemiga._**

**_- Aliados de la Arena. - respondieron Shikamaru e Ino a una voz._**

**_- Asi que ustedes son el refuerzo de Konoha... - respondió Temari sin dejar de ver a su enemigo._**

**_- Una chica salvando a un chico... No puedo dejar las cosas así._**

**_Sonriendo Temari se volvió hacia Shikamaru._**

**_- Siempre igual de odioso con el tema de chicos y chicas, ¿eh?... Gaara y Kankuro se fueron tras el tipo que secuestró a la chica de la aldea. Yo estoy bien, así que diríjanse hacia allí._**

**_- Tenemos información, de que Gaara y Kankuro ya han comenzado sus peleas... Ahora mismo, los equipos de dos de Konoha se están movilizando para cubrirlos._**

**_- Están ustedes bien preparados - dijo Temari._**

**_- Es problemático, pero cuando hago algo, lo hago como Dios manda. Esta vez, me aseguraré que no haya victimas._**

**_- Veamos si esta vez puedes hacerlo sin llorar.._**

**_- No se porque tienes que recordar cosas pasadas... Eso es lo difícil que tienen las chicas._**

- Esa fue la primera vez que tu padre me salvó y también la primera vez que ambos peleamos juntos. Hacemos un buen equipo... – una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla.

- ¡Temari! ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Chouji levemente alarmado. – Esta por anochecer y en tu estado deberías ya estar en casa.

- Siento preocuparte Chouji, he venido solo a recordarlo.

- Todos lo extrañamos pero...

- Lo sé, las cosas que mueren jamás resucitan, las cosas que mueren no tornan jamás... pero aun así no quiero olvidarlo. – sollozo Temari y Chouji se acerco y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

- No lo olvides, mientras él siga dentro de nuestra mente y nuestro corazón estará con nosotros... vamos te acompaño a casa.

- Gracias. En verdad serás un buen padrino para nuestro bebe.

Ambos jóvenes caminan con paso lento, Chouji se ha vuelto un sobre protector con Temari, debido a los 7 meses de embarazo que ya tiene. Y mientras recorren las calles de la ciudad un deje de tristeza se apodera de ella, al recordar sus caminatas.

**_Temari se preparaba para volver a la Arena, era muy temprano en la mañana y tal vez por eso lo había escogido para no despedirse. Caminaba tranquilamente cuando al doblar en la esquina una voz _**

**_- ¿Qué estas haciendo tan temprano? - preguntó Shikamaru para luego bostezar sonoramente. - Todos están durmiendo._**

**_- Tú..._**

**_Ambos comenzaron a caminar por las desiertas calles de la aldea._**

**_- No puedo permanecer lejos de mi aldea por mucho tiempo. Pensé en irme tan pronto como terminara los negocios por aquí._**

**_- ¿Sin ni siquiera tomar desayuno?_**

**_- Encontraré una casa de té o algo por el camino. ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? - preguntó Temari con curiosidad._**

**_- Que problema, pero supongo que seré tu guía por un poco tiempo más... es molestoso, pero este aun es mi misión._**

**_Aquellas palabras ocasionaron que Temari riera un poco y luego comentará._**

**_- Bien, hiciste un gran trabajo._**

Finalmente llegaron a la casa de la familia Nara, hogar de Temari desde que él partiera; tras despedirse afectuosamente de Chouji ingresaba a la casa. Yoshino la recibe como siempre con una sonrisa y con la cena lista, lo cual la hace sentirse apenada. Shikaku, permanece en la sala leyendo el diario tras un día de trabajo. Ellos son ahora sus padres, por serlos de él. Cansada y luego de insistencia de Yoshino, sube a su habitación la que antes fuera de él.

Sobre la mesa de noche yace su viejo chaleco chunin, impregnado de su esencia, de su ahora se ha convertido en una de sus apreciadas posesiones.

- Te extraño amor mío... – susurra Temari sentándose en la cama, cuando de pronto una angustia se apodera de su corazón. - ¿Qué es esto que siento?

Se restregó frenéticamente los ojos tratando de poner en claro sus pensamientos. Y tras calmarse, se recostó en la cama y comenzó acariciar su vientre mientras entonaba un vieja melodía.

_Me siento, a veces, triste_

_como una tarde del otoño viejo;_

_Mi pensamiento, entonces,_

_vaga junto a las tumbas de los muertos_

_y en torno a los cipreses y a los sauces_

_que, abatidos, se inclinan... Y me acuerdo_

_de historias tristes, sin poesía..._

La noche es fría, una ligera llovizna cae sobre la aldea como lagrimas. Del hospital un hombre corriendo en dirección conocida, debe informar lo que ha pasado y sigue corriendo sin claudicar. Un herido apareció en la entrada, su rostro familiar sorprende a los guardias que de inmediato lo llevan a que lo curen. Chouji, que volvía de dejar a Temari se percata de aquello y los sigue, ahora corre para dar la buena nueva.

Temari se despierta asustada, alguien toca la puerta con demasiada fuerza. Con la rapidez que le permite su embarazo de 7 meses baja las escaleras. Shikaku abre la puerta, es Chouji quien entra y al verlos reunidos a los tres, se aclara la voz y dice.

- Esta vivo, Shikamaru esta vivo y está en el hospital...

**Continuara...**

(1) Fragmento de la cancion de This I promise you de Nsync.


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola!! Bueno aqui tiene un capitulo más de este one shot... ojala les guste, se que es corto... se que dije que serian solamente tres capitulos pero creo que al final podrian ser 4 ustedes que opinan... les gustaria? En fin haganmelo saber :)

Rose, espero te guste este segundo capitulo de tu regalo de cumple.

_**Te voy a amar**_

_**Por Amy Black**_

Capitulo 2

_"...Yo siempre te he amado, y amor yo estaré_

_por siempre a tu lado, nunca me alejaré,_

_prometo mi amor... te juró a ante Dios_

_nunca te voy a faltar, tú corazón _

_no volverá a llorar..." (1)_

-

_"Si alguien me hubiese dicho que aquella mañana mi vida habría de cambiar, hubiera tomado más tiempo para disfrutar lo que antes no valoraba como se perecía. Ahora, seguramente le estaría eternamente agradecido por el aviso, pero de nada sirve arrepentirse por el pasado, porque no había forma humana de saberlo."_

Sumergido dentro de mi propia penumbra, las voces llegaban a la distancia, sentía la propia pesadez de mi cuerpo siendo arrastrado a un lugar desconocido.

- No te preocupes, pronto estarás en casa con los tuyos... – me dijo una voz tratando de alentarme para no caer en los brazos de la oscuridad. – Vamos muchacho, has logrado pasar lo peor no te dejes derrotar. – me suplicó.

Intenté abrir los ojos, aunque estaban demasiado pesados pero algo en mi interior me hacía esforzarme aunque usará todas mis energías debía lograrlo. Finalmente luego de intentarlo tantas veces logré hacerlo y la luz hirió mis pupilas, obligándome a cerrarlos. Volví a sentir que las fuerzas abandonaban mi cuerpo; y entonces, un aroma me hizo soñar con una casa, no muy grande pero acogedora.

La imagen de una mujer apareció en mi mente su rostro era dulce y su sonrisa muy... problemática pero en sus ojos se podía ver amor, a su lado un hombre de expresión aburrida la abrazaba, en verdad debía amarla. La imagen volvió a cambiar, un grupo de jóvenes apareció sus rostros le resultaron vagamente familiares... y uno de esos jóvenes, cuyo cabello era rubio le hizo recordar algo...

_Estaba pensando en darse por vencido antes de su pelea, las posibilidades de vencer eran reducidas. Observaba a su rival, una kunoichi de la aldea de la arena... sin duda una mujer muy problemática. Entonces cuando estaba por darse por vencido sintió una palmada en la espalda..._

_- ¡Vamos, suficiente Shikamaru!... Tu puedes hacerlo. – gritó Naruto._

_Acto seguido, Shikamaru caía por el palco de participantes directo a la arena de combate._

Pero entonces sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por dos voces muy familiares. Dos nombres golpearon su mente, Izumo y Kotetsu, y de tener fuerzas suficientes en su rostro se hubiera esbozado una sonrisa.

- Vamos Izumo, tu ya has tenido tu oportunidad con ella y fallaste. – reclamaba Kotetsu.

- ¿Y que con eso?... Anko no es como las demás y eso la hace especial...

- ¿Anko? – se preguntó forzando a su mente a recordar pero un dolor lo hizo desistir. Fue entonces que sintió que su cuerpo dejaba de ser arrastrado y era colocado en el suelo.

- ¡Buena suerte, muchacho!... deseo que te mejores y disculpa que te deje aquí, pero tu aldea a sido enemiga de la mía por mucho tiempo... aun así no hay nada en el mundo con el que pueda pagar lo que has hecho por mi hija, aun arriesgando tu propia vida y has enseñado a este viejo, a confiar...

Vagamente y sin proponérselo, otro recuerdo llegó a su mente.

_Antes de que comenzará amanecer, se apresuró a levantar su saco de dormir deseaba pronto llegar a su hogar. Tanta era la urgencia que se espero a sus compañeros, a quienes solo dejó una nota._

_Brincaba de árbol en árbol sin detenerse, cuando escucho una suplica y supo que no podría evadirla._

_- ¡Papá...! – gritaba una pequeña niña que se aferraba a la orilla de un barranco, mientras su progenitor intentaba inútilmente enfrentarse a un grupo de delincuentes. - ¡Papá! – volvía a gritar pero con más desesperación._

_Shikamaru analizó rápidamente la situación, sabía de su desventaja en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y la diferencia en número lo sobre pasaba. Las posibilidades de salir ileso eran pocas pero, debía hacer algo._

_Y tal como su mente lo había predicho, estaba perdiendo; inmovilizado por jutsu con heridas en el cuerpo pero con los deseos de no darse por vencido._

_- Acéptalo de una buena vez, estas perdido... – gritó uno de los hombres. – Cuando abra mi jutsu, mi chakra explotará en un rayo y morirás... prepárate a morir._

_Shikamaru, intentaba con todas su fuerzas romper la técnica de enemigo, sabía que debía hacerlo o moriría. Minutos después y tal como lo había dicho aquel hombre uso su poder, justo a tiempo... Shikamaru había logrado moverse un poco y aunque el daño no había sido fatal lo había herido haciéndolo caer cerca del precipicio, donde la pequeña aun se aferraba._

_Debido aquella herida, Shikamaru comenzaba a perder la conciencia._

_- "No siento ningún dolor... estoy seguro de que estoy muriendo, no podré ir a la aldea y no podré verla... no sabré lo que deseaba decirme, ¿por qué no habré esperado más tiempo antes de salir?... lo siento tanto... "_

_Entonces sintió algo tibio tocar su mano derecha que colgaba del barranco, alguien lo estaba tocando._

_- Señor, ayúdeme... por favor, no me deje... – suplicaba un tierna voz, asustada._

_- ¿Qué es esto? – se preguntó Shikamaru. - ¿Acaso es...?_

_La pequeña seguía tratando de sujetar su mano, pero estaba agotada y sus fuerzas estaban desapareciendo. _

_- Puedo sentir su mano, ella aun lucha, yo debo hacer lo mismo. No te preocupes pequeña, yo voy a salvarte. – se dijo Shikamaru, y abrió con pesar sus ojos._

_Justo en ese momento las fuerzas abandonaron a la pequeña, pero no cayo al vació, Shikamaru la había atrapado a tiempo. Comenzó a incorporarse, al tiempo que sacaba a la pequeña del abismo._

_- ¿Te encuentras bien pequeña? – preguntó preocupado._

_- Si, gracias señor por salvarme._

_- No pequeña, fuiste tú quien me salvo..._

_Y entonces una lluvia de shurikens atravesaron el aire, al percatarse de aquello Shikamaru protegió a la pequeña con su cuerpo. El dolor agudo lo hizo tambalearse, más no derrotarlo. Aprovechando que sus enemigos bajaban la guardia pensando en su victoria, Shikamaru utilizó su técnica... _

_- Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu (Técnica de Estrangulación de sombra)... – gritó._

Después no recordaba nada con claridad, solo supo que alguien fue su ayuda. La noción del tiempo se perdió. No recordaba que había hecho antes de aquello, ni recordaba nada que no fuera después de su ascenso como chunnin.

- ¡SHIKAMARU! – escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre.

- Esta herido, debemos llevarlo al hospital rápido.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó una tercera voz, sin duda la reconocía... se trataba de su mejor amigo, Chouji. – Es... es... Shikamaru... – gritó.

Volvió a sentir que su cuerpo era nuevamente levantado y llevado a toda velocidad, deseaba no volver a perder la conciencia pero cada vez se sentía más agotado.

- Te vas a poner bien... – le susurraba su amigo de toda la vida. – Ella volverá a sonreír amigo, la has hecho sufrir con tu ausencia... a todos nos has hecho falta. Temari va a ponerse muy feliz.

¿Temari?, ¿Por qué tendría ella que ponerse feliz?... no entendía, recordaba a la chica. Como podría olvidarla, si desde que combatió contra ella por primera vez había robado su corazón. Pero seguro ella no lo vería jamás con otros ojos, porque ante ella era un niño.

- ¿Debo sonreír porque somos amigos? ¿O llorar porque nunca seremos más que amigos? – se dijo con pesar Shikamaru, antes de ser colocado sobre una suave superficie.

Estaba cansando, de la pesadez de su cuerpo, el agotamiento de su mente y de la incertidumbre de su propio corazón.

_**Si tuviese un deseo, sería que siempre fueses lo primero que veo por la mañana al despertarme, y lo último que veo por la noche antes de dormirme. Te amo Temari.**_

Y poco a poco fue sumergiéndose en aquella oscuridad, solo con el recuerdo de esa flor del desierto que tanto adoraba y que esperaba algún día tenerla.

Lo que su mente había bloqueado era lo que más había soñado y que por fin había logrado. Ahora ella, esperaba ansiosa en la sala espera deseando verlo y comprobar que su amado esposo y no otro sueño.

- Temari, deberías tranquilizarte hija... al bebe podría afectarle tu estado. – dijo Yoshino abrazando a su nuera. – Se que quieres verlo, yo también lo deseo.

- Siento que es un sueño... – musito Temari viendo por la ventana, buscando las adoradas nubes de su amado. – Lo amo más que nada en este mundo... – tocó su vientre. – Papá ha vuelto...

_Nací para amarte..._

_Naciste para amarme..._

_Ambos nos encontramos,_

_En un cálido abrazo,_

_En un tierno beso_

_Te necesito para respirar,_

_necesito tus ojos para ver_

_necesito tus labios para sentir,_

_tu alma para vivir y_

_tu existencia para sonreír_

_te necesito para saber amar._

**Continuara...**

**(1) Fragmento de la canción de Nsync "Yo te voy a amar".**


	3. Capitulo 3

Hola!! Muchas gracias por sus reviews, por sus bellas palabras... este capitulo es el penultimo de este pequeño regalo para mi amiga Rose Hatake, el siguiente sera el epilogo. Espero que sea de su agrado. Tambien quisiera disculparme por la demora pero hubo algunas cosas que me atrasaron, en fin disfrutenlo.

Nota: Las cosas en negrita, son recuerdos.

Gracias Rose, por dejarme incluir algunos fragmentos.

Gracias a Akasuna no Sasori, por toda su ayuda y su paciencia.

* * *

_**Te voy a amar**_

_**Por Amy Black**_

Capitulo 3

_"...Hasta ya no respirar..._

_YO TE VOY AMAR..._

_Sigo muriendo por ti,_

_yo te quiero así,_

_sin tu amor en mi vida, mi vida_

_no se como podré yo vivir..." **(1)**_

El suelo bajo ella perdió estabilidad, las fuerzas de su cuerpo comenzaron a abandonarla, los sonidos se hicieron lejanos y la oscuridad la abrazo fuertemente. Él había vuelto a ella pero no era el mismo...

" _Ha perdido su memoria, no recuerda los sucesos de tres años atrás... ". _

Todo a su alrededor estaba en tinieblas, el miedo comenzó apresarla; intentó abrazarse pero no lograba encontrarse.

"_Temari, me has llamado niño muchas veces y esa verdad se pone aún más de manifiesto cuando, con la ciega esperanza de causarte una grata impresión, cometo errores contigo una y otra vez. He perdido batallas y hasta he llorado frente a ti. Mendokusai…" **(2)**_

Su mente le jugaba una mala pasada, al hacerla recordar aquella declaración. Aquel día había sido en su cumpleaños número 17, después de ese día las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado.

_-¿Estás dispuesta a completar mi vida? ¿Me aceptas tal y como soy, con todos mis defectos, como yo te acepto a ti? ¿Me prometes amarme tanto como para tolerar mi familia, mis amigos con todo tu corazón como yo prometo hacerlo con los tuyos? ¿Y me prometes que, a pesar de ser la mujer más problemática del mundo, nunca cambiarás y siempre serás la mujer de la que me enamoré? **(3)**_

Aquellas palabras cambiaron sus vidas radicalmente, en aquel bosque como único testigo él le había propuesto matrimonio.

_- Entonces, mujer problemática, ¿me harás el honor de convertirte en mi esposa? (3)_

Y él no iba a recordarlo. Hacía dos años que se habían casado y ella había dejado la arena para vivir en su aldea. ¿Cómo sería ahora su vida sin él? Es decir, él estaría pero no recordaría su vida juntos.

Temari...

Tenía miedo vivir sin él, ya lo había experimentado y no le había gustado.

Temari...

¿Cómo decirle que sería padre?

Temari...

Poco a poco la luz fue llegando a ella, sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse. Su cuerpo estaba pesado y su boca seca, intentó incorporarse pero alguien la había detenido.

- Temari, debes descansar. – dijo Yoshino Nara. – Nos has dado un buen susto.

- ¡Shikamaru! – gritó Temari incorporándose rápidamente, lo que le ocasiono un leve mareo.

- ¡Temari! Tranquilízate, lo he hará nada bien a mi nieto. – le recordó Yoshino. – Mi hijo esta bien, ya lo he visto.

Temari se relajo aunque su corazón se estrujó, inconscientemente llevo su mano a su abultado vientre. Un mar de lagrimas inundo su rostro, deseaba verlo más que otra cosa pero, ¿cómo presentarse frente a él con 8 meses de embarazo?.

* * *

En la habitación contigua Shikamaru sonreía tras ganarle a su padre en el shoji, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Una mujer rubia lo observaba, sus ojos amenazaban con infinidad de lagrimas y sin poderlo evitar corrió hacia él.

- ¡Shikamaru!

- ¡¿Ino?! – dijo Shikamaru con desconcierto, su amiga lucia diferente... tal vez porque veía más... madura.

- ¿Por qué me vez de esa manera? – preguntó Ino con leve molestia. – Es así como recibes a tu amiga.

- Déjalo en paz Ino, nuestro genio ha pasado por algunas dificultades pero sin duda nos alegra enormemente tenerlo de vuelta con nosotros. – dijo Chouji mientras se acercaba a su mejor amigo. – Te eche de menos viejo, las tardes dejaron de ser problemáticas sin ti.

- ¡Chouji! – gritó Shikamaru con alegría, pero al igual que con su amiga, su amigo lucia distinto. ¿Qué ocurría?. – ¿Esto se trata de un juego? –

- Dattebayo... Shikamaru... pero que alegría me da ver de nuevo viejo. – gritó Naruto en cuento entro en la habitación. – Nos diste un buen susto, sobre todo a Temari san.

Aquel nombre provoco que su corazón latiera con prisa, su dulce flor del desierto, la mujer más problemática del mundo y la única que podía hacerlo sonreír. Aun se sentía nervioso pues deseaba desde hace tiempo confesarle sus sentimientos; tras aquella ensoñación, pudo ver por primera vez la vestimenta de su amigo Naruto.

- Naruto... ¿Por qué vistes así? – cuestionó el chico. – Si te ve así Tsunade sama en verdad vas a lograr enfadarla.

- En verdad que perdió la memoria... – comentó Naruto a Chouji. – Shikamaru, yo soy en el nuevo Hokage.

En verdad todo aquello era una mala jugada, sus amigos lucían diferentes, y ahora Naruto se auto llamaba Hokage, ¿qué más pasaría?... Solo faltaba que apareciera Temari diciendo que eran pareja.

- ¿Qué demonios esta pasando? – preguntó Shikamaru exasperado.

Todos dentro de la habitación guardaron silencio lo que provoco que Shikamaru se desesperara aun más con todo aquello, cuando finalmente su padre que había guardado silencio todo ese tiempo hablo.

- Hijo, guardarte un secreto o callar contigo resultaría inútil por eso es que voy a hablarte con la verdad. – dijo Shikaku acercándose a la cama. – Hace un par de meses, 7 para ser exactos fuiste a una misión junto a tus compañeros. No requirió gran problema pero por alguna razón decidiste adelantar a tus compañeros, solo les dejaste una nota diciendo que tenías algo urgente y que los verías en la aldea; pero no llegaste algo paso en tu trayecto. Te creímos perdido, lloramos tu ausencia y cuando pensamos que ya no volverías, apareciste en la puerta pero tu memoria se había ido, por eso no recuerdas los sucesos ocurridos de hace tres años.

- Entonces... por eso todo a cambiado. – dijo Shikamaru más para si mismo que para sus acompañantes. - ¿Qué olvide? ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó con suplica en su voz.

- Tal vez contártelo todo te confundiría un más. Tómatelo con calma, ¿no es problemático para ti apresurar las cosas? – dijo Chouji sonriendo. – Tal vez deberías primero pensar en comer algo, estas en los huesos.

- Chouji, siempre buscando cualquier pretexto para comer. – reprendió Ino.

- Por favor, entiendan mi posición. – dijo Shikamaru ignorando a sus amigos. – Necesito saber. – tomo su cabeza con ambas manos. – Por favor...

- Tranquilo hijo, te contaré todo siempre y cuando prometas no esforzarte.

- De acuerdo papá, pero antes dime ¿dónde esta mamá?

- Tu madre esta con Temari, no debes preocuparte ellas están bien. – tras comprobar que su hijo asistía con su cabeza, Shikaku empezó a narrar la historia.

_Hace tres años nuestra aldea sufrió un ataque de parte de la organización llamada Akatsuki, su objetivo era capturar a Naruto san. Nuestra aldea recibió ayuda de parte de la arena y de otras naciones amigas, fue una pelea larga que nos costo lamentables perdidas. Al final logramos vencer y la paz volvió, durante ese tiempo Naruto fue nombrado Rokudaime y tu, Nara Shikamaru enorgulleciste a nuestro clan al aceptar ser la mano derecha del nuevo Hokage y por contraer nupcias, beneficiando a nuestra aldea pero lo más importante, tu eras feliz. Nunca hubiera podido elegir alguien mejor para que ella._

Shikamaru no necesito mucho tiempo para entender con quien se había casado, su madre estaba con ella. Entonces había logrado su sueño y había olvidado como lo había conseguido, una lagrima surco su rostro. A pesar de saber quien era su esposa, necesitaba que alguien se lo confirmara y volvió su mirada a su padre.

- Temari, ha sufrido por no tenerte con ella. Ahora espera en la habitación contigua junto a tu madre para verte. – dijo Shikaku sonriendo.

El shock fue aun mayor de lo que él esperaba, su mente no recordaba y eso lo agobiaba, lo estaba consumiendo la desesperación. Deseaba verla pero, ¿cómo mirarla?. Deseaba hablarle pero, ¿qué debía decirle?

* * *

"¿Qué palabras le puedo decir?, que lo hagan volver a mí... " pensaba Temari con preocupación, Shikaku había ido a decirle que Shikamaru deseaba verla. Suspiro dándose valor, siempre había sido una mujer valiente pero en esos momentos era una cobarde; una leve patada dentro de vientre le hizo recordar que no estaba sola y de que ese pequeño ser dentro de ella deseaba conocer a su padre.

Toco tres veces la puerta antes de escuchar su voz invitándola a pasar. Sus ojos seguían siendo tan hermosos como la primera vez que lo vio en aquel examen chunin y su corazón latió con la misma intensidad que lo había hecho cuando él la había dejado ganar en su primer combate.

- Shika... – gritó Temari antes de correr a abrazar a su amado esposo. – Amor mío.

Shikamaru se quedo estático ante aquella muestra de afecto, no opresión dentro su pecho amenazaba con paralizar su corazón tras escuchar de sus labios llamarlo amor.

- Temari... – susurro Shikamaru casi con miedo de que todo fuera un sueño. - ¿Eres tu y estas conmigo?

- Para toda la vida, no vuelvas... no te atrevas a volver a dejarme sola jamás... porque moriría sin ti.

- Temari no recuerdo... no recuerdo que hice o que dije para que ahora estés conmigo pero de algo estoy seguro y es que te amo desde aquella vez que te vi por primera vez en el examen escrito de Ibiki... tu logras hacer que mi vida deje de ser problemática con solo una sonrisa tuya... por favor no me digas he estado soñando y que esto es más que solo una alucinación de mi mente.

- Shikamaru, mi vago, mi bebe llorón... – dijo Temari llorando, él limpio sus lagrimas con sus labios y finalmente se encontraron en un beso. Todo el dolor desapareció, el miedo se fue... dejando solo el amor.

"_**¿Te olvidarás de mi?"**_

"_**Jamás, si algún día te olvidará, tus labios me harán recordarte"**_

"_**Lo prometes..."**_

"_**Nunca voy a olvidarte"**_

Aquellas palabras llegaron a Shikamaru, una vieja promesa que ahora se volvía realidad. Poco a poco imágenes llegaron a su cabeza, causándole conmoción haciéndolo temblar.

_**- Lo olvidaba esta niña es muy aventada... odio lo aventado. –**_

_**- La verdad es que si me convierto en un chunin o no, no hace ninguna diferencia pero tal vez no debería dejarme vencer por una mujer... – dijo Shikamaru ante la mirada de enojo de Temari. – Bueno, ya que...**_

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro...

_**- No invadimos Konoha por placer... fue una orden... igual que esto. - respondió Temari mirando a Shikamaru, quien solo rió por lo bajo. - Por cierto, ¿Se te ha estropeado ese buen cerebro que tenías? - sus palabras ocasionaron que la sonrisa se borrara del rostro del ninja. - ¿Vas a retirarte otra vez?... esta vez me ocupare yo de ella.**_

_**- Lo siento, pero no puedo retirarme ahora. No voy a dejar que una mujer proteja a un hombre. - dijo Shikamaru con orgullo.**_

Siguió besando Temari con más fuerza, los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar...

_**- Siempre igual de odioso con el tema de chicos y chicas, ¿eh?... Gaara y Kankuro se fueron tras el tipo que secuestró a la chica de la aldea. Yo estoy bien, así que diríjanse hacia allí.**_

_**- Tenemos información, de que Gaara y Kankuro ya han comenzado sus peleas... Ahora mismo, los equipos de dos de Konoha se están movilizando para cubrirlos.**_

_**- Están ustedes bien preparados - dijo Temari.**_

_**- Es problemático, pero cuando hago algo, lo hago como Dios manda. Esta vez, me aseguraré que no haya victimas.**_

_**- Veamos si esta vez puedes hacerlo sin llorar..**_

_**- No se porque tienes que recordar cosas pasadas... Eso es lo difícil que tienen las chicas.**_

Sus masculinas manos acariciaron su espalda, mientras ella jugaba con su cabello.

_**- No puedo permanecer lejos de mi aldea por mucho tiempo. Pensé en irme tan pronto como terminara los negocios por aquí.**_

_**- ¿Sin ni siquiera tomar desayuno?**_

_**- Encontraré una casa de té o algo por el camino. ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? - preguntó Temari con curiosidad.**_

_**- Que problema, pero supongo que seré tu guía por un poco tiempo más... es molestoso, pero este aun es mi misión.**_

Ella lo había dejado todo por él... y ahora no dejaría que nada la alejara.

_**- ... mujer problemática, ¿me harás el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?**_

_**Si tuviese un deseo, sería que siempre fueses lo primero que veo por la mañana al despertarme, y lo último que veo por la noche antes de dormirme. Te amo Temari.**_

_**-Como es su intención unir sus vidas, unan sus manos y declaren su consentimiento ante Kami Sama, Hokage Sama, Familiares y amigos... yo los declaro esposo y esposa.-**_

Habían unido sus vidas en el acto más puro de amor. Pudo notar como Temari temblaba bajo sus brazos y el ultimo recuerdo lo golpeo con fuerza.

_- Por favor Shikamaru, tengo un mal presentimiento... no vayas._

_- Cariño, no puedo dejar a mis compañeros, además ambos sabemos que la vida de un shinobi es de esta manera. – respondió Shikamaru abrazándola fuertemente. – Prometo que vendré en cuanto la misión haya terminado._

_- Antes de que te vayas tengo algo que decirte..._

_- Me lo dirás a mi retorno... te amor preciosa. – le sonrió por ultima vez antes de reunirse con sus compañeros._

Aquello fue demasiado, su cabeza comenzó a dolerle y tuvo que recostarse debido al mareo. Temari se angustio al verlo pálido, paso una manos sobre su frente para retirarle un mechón de cabello que había caído sobre su rostro.

- Cariño, será mejor que te deje descansar. – murmuró Temari suavemente.

- No, no te alejes... a mi mente han llegado recuerdos...- abrió sus ojos y la observó con mayor detenimiento que antes. Su ropa era menos entallada y su vientre antes plano ahora abultado. – Temari, acaso tú...

- Sí, vamos a tener un hijo... eso iba a decir antes de que te marcharas aquella mañana. ¿Quieres saludarlo?

La mano de Shikamaru tembló ligeramente antes de colocarla sobre el vientre de Temari. Su primer contacto hizo que el bebe se moviera y las lagrimas inundaran sus ojos. Y por primera vez Temari lloró junto con él, pero no era tristeza era alegría, ambos estaban juntos y pronto tendrían un lazo que los uniría para siempre.

- Temari, te prometo... te juró... que siempre **TE VOY A AMAR...**

- Shikamaru... hasta ya no respirar **TE VOY AMAR...**

**Continuara...**

* * *

(1) Fragmento de la canción de Nsync

(2) Omedetou, Shikamaru Kun, autora Rose Hatake Nara

(3) Un tiempo para nosotros, autora Rose Hatake Nara


	4. Capitulo 4

Hola!!! Por fin pude sentarme a terminar este fanfic que como saben es un regalo para mi amiga Rose Hatake, pero igual quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron este escrito y solo me queda decir GRACIAS. Espero que lo disfruten, no es muy largo pero me ha gustado como ha quedado y por ulitmo no se olviden de leer mis otros escritos.

Un dato más la cancion que he utilizado para todo el fic se llama "**Yo te voy a amar**" y es intergretada por Nsync.

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son obra de Kishimoto san.

* * *

_**Te voy a amar**_

_**Por Amy Black**_

Capitulo 4

**_"Cuando sientas tristeza_**

**_que no puedas calmar,_**

**_cuando hay un vació_**

**_que no puedas llenar..." _**

Sentado en aquella banca, en mi azotea favorita. Veo las nubes pasar y también puedo sentir a mi alma llorar. Hace unos días regrese de la muerte, por que así estaba sin saber nada de mi mismo.

Entonces una nube cuya forma era la de un abanico, me hizo recordarla y una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios. Ella... la mujer que jamás soñé, la más problemática, la menos femenina y sin embargo, es la mujer que más amo en el mundo. Mis manos aun tiemblan y mi corazón a un llora, estuve tan cerca de faltar a mi promesa y de dejarla sola.

Dejo aquel lugar, mi sitio favorito para volver a ella, a nuestro hogar. La gente que encuentro en mi camino me sonríe y me saluda, más mi mente no analiza y no las reconoce, pues solo en ella pienso.

**_"... Te abrazaré, te haré olvidar_**

**_lo que te hizo sufrir, _**

**_no vas a caer_**

**_mientras que estés junto a mi..." _**

Sentada en el bello jardín de mi hogar, siento el viento tocar mi rostro y puedo sentir a mi corazón gritar de alegría. Hace unos días que la felicidad había vuelto, él había regresado a mí.

Acaricie una vez mi abultado vientre, pero en esta ocasión no mencione recuerdos ni tristes pasajes. La sombra me hizo recordarlo, atrapada por ella desde aquel enfrentamiento y ahora, para toda vida. El... el hombre que jamás soñé, un bebe llorón, un genio, un vago y el hombre por el cual mi corazón late, no quiero volver a estar sin él.

Cuando de pronto sentí sus brazos rodear mi cuerpo y cerca de mi oído escuche su respiración. Y con ese abrazo todos mis miedos desaparecieron. Susurre su nombre y el sonrió.

**" _Si siente un frió tu corazón_**

**_seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión_**

**_hasta ya no respirar,_**

**_yo te voy a amar, _**

**_yo te voy a amar...._**

- Te prometo que esta noche no tendrás frió. – susurro Shikamaru abrazando a su querida Temari. – Corrección, no tendrán frió.

- Si tu estás a mi lado, que importa las inclemencias pero prométeme nunca volver a dejarnos.

Pero Shikamaru no respondió, dejo que sus labios lo hicieran y de esa manera, la promesa se sello. Se separaron cuando sus cuerpos pidieron oxigeno pero sus ojos siguieron conectados. El fresco atardecer los hizo temblar, era hora de entrar a casa.

El sol murió en el acaso, y el cielo se tiño de negro. Dentro de la casa, una pareja se preparaba a cenar. Ella no era mejor cocinera pero para él, eso no importa sus platillos son los mejores. Y el tiempo pasa, tan rápido que duele; es hora de ir a dormir.

**"_Yo siempre te he amado, _**

**_y amor yo estaré_**

**_por siempre a tu lado _**

**_nunca me alejare..."_**

Pasaba más de media noche y Shikamaru seguía despierto, observando el rostro de su esposa bajo la luz de la luna, que generosamente entraba por la ventana. Y fue entonces que se atrevió a acariciarla, no deseaba interrumpir su sueño.

- Temari, soy afortunado por tenerte... TE AMO... – susurró con delicadeza en el oído de la joven mujer.

- Shikamaru, yo también te amo... – musitó Temari sin abrir los ojos. – Deberías dormirte.

- Si que eres problemática mujer...

**"_... Prometo mi amor_**

**_te juro ante Dios_**

**_nunca te voy a faltar_**

**_tu corazón no volverá a llorar."_**

Ansioso como estaba, se levantó y fue directo al baño. Dos mujeres estaban allí, pero él ni se dio cuenta de eso. Fue hasta uno de los lavabos, abrió el grifo y colocó ambas manos bajo el chorro de agua. Era muy buena la sensación del agua helada en sus manos hirvientes, tanto que permaneció así por algunos minutos, aunque no sabría precisar por cuánto tiempo.

- Temari, ¿Sigue durmiendo? – preguntó una rubia sonriendo.

- Esta cansada Ino... – respondió Shikamaru sin ni siquiera mirar a la joven.

- No debes preocuparte... – dijo la otra chica cuyos cabellos eran de color rosa.

No respondió, solo dejo que sus dedos bailaban en el agua, mientras se miraba en el espejo en un auto-reconocimiento. Pasó sus dedos mojados por su cabello, pensando la sensación que le producía los dedos de Temari al acariciar negra cabellera. Secó sus manos con una toalla la cual tenía bordada la cara de Chouji.

Estaba en ese devaneo cuando oyó una voz resonar por toda la habitación de baño. Miro hacia todos lados buscando al dueño de aquella voz tan familiar para él y finalmente lo encontró.

- Oye Shikamaru, despierta creo que Temari te va a necesitar... dattebayo.

Entonces su cuerpo pasó del fuego al hielo. Sintió su corazón latir tan fuerte que se adormecieron sus manos. Y seguiría allí, sin moverse, si no hubiera sido por Asuma que apareció en el espejo y le había gritado: "Vamos Shikamaru, DESPIERTA.

**"_Si siente un frió _**

**_tu corazón _**

**_seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión_**

**_hasta ya no respirar_**

**_yo te voy a amar, _**

**_... Te voy a amar"._**

- Shikamaru, despierta vago... – gritó Temari por cuarta vez y finalmente su esposo abrió los ojos.

- ¿Qué sucede Temari?

- Ya es hora... debemos ir al hospital. – respondió Temari intentando ponerse de pie.

- ¡QUEEEE!... – gritó Shikamaru alarmado. - ¿Por qué no me despertaste de inmediato? -

- Llevaba rato tratando de despertarte. Comienzo a entender un poco a tu madre; anda vago levántate y ayúdame. – dijo Temari tranquilamente.

Media hora más tarde, entraron por la puerta principal del hospital con el corazón saltándoles por dentro, su pequeño o pequeña estaba por llegar. En recepción informo de la condición de Temari y después fueron conducidos por un largo pasillo. Sus manos entrelazadas y sus ojos no perdían conexión.

- ¡Shikamaru! ¡Temari! – dijo Sakura sorprendida, pero luego de darse cuenta de la situación añadió. – No te preocupes Shikamaru, Temari estará bien pero no puedes seguirla debes primero cambiarte.

Shikamaru entendió las palabras de su amiga y tras susurrarle a su esposa que volvería en un instante siguió a la pelirosa hasta una pequeño vestíbulo.

- Ponte esto sobre la ropa y en cuanto estés listo, te llevaré a la sala de partos.

**_"Sigo muriendo por ti _**

**_yo te quiero así_**

**_sin tu amor en mi vida, mi vida_**

**_no se como poder yo vivir"._**

Diez minutos más tarde, Shikamaru seguía a Sakura. Se sentía impaciente, deseaba estar con ella y no perder más tiempo; finalmente sus deseos fueron escuchados y tanto él como su amiga ingresaron a una habitación, recostada en una cómoda cama esta la mujer de su vida, la que pronto lo haría padre.

- Shikamaru... – dijo Temari cerrando sus ojos en un gesto de dolor.

- Amor... – dijo Shikamaru intentando llegar a su amada pero fue detenido.

- Lo siento, pero será mejor que salga... – dijo una enfermera. – Sakura, será mejor llamar a Tsunade sama.

- Shikamaru, acompáñame... – dijo Sakura.

- ¿Qué sucede? Sakura, por favor dime... – exigió Shikamaru.

- Tranquilízate Shikamaru, hay una pequeña complicación. Tengo que volver pero en cuanto tenga alguna noticia saldré avisarte.

- Sakura, por favor... cuídamelos, son todo para mi... – dijo Shikamaru conteniendo las lagrimas.

La chica desapareció por la puerta y él, se sentó en uno de los sillones tratando de tranquilizarse, dándole órdenes a su corazón... "cálmate, cálmate por favor... ellos estarán bien...". Pasó los ojos por el lugar y vio a otras personas que allí, como él, también esperaban por alguien. Pero, con toda certeza, ninguna de ellas estaba tan lleno de angustia y dolor.

**"_Si siente un frió tu corazón _**

**_seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión _**

**_hasta ya no respirar, _**

**_yo te voy a amar_**

**_... Te voy a amar"._**

No hay nada que pueda destruir más que el dolor, la aflicción que la incertidumbre de saber que nuestro ser querido, se encuentra bien.

Shikamaru, comenzó a sentir una herida en su corazón que se abría con cada minuto pasado. Intentaba comprender porque el destino se empeñaba a jugar con su felicidad.

Cerró sus ojos, su sonrisa apareció y su voz llamándolo resonó en su cabeza. Y por más que intenta, las lagrimas surcan su rostro entonces siente un leve apretón en su hombro. No le hace falta preguntar para saber que se trata de su padre.

- Tranquilo, nada malo va a pasarles... – murmuro Shikaku.

Pero Shikamaru no siente consuelo, es como si su vida se estuviera escapando entre sus manos, como si los glaciares del destino se hubieran roto por dentro, sintiendo frío y teniendo miedo, de saber que puede recorrer oscuros caminos, sin ella a su lado.

Varios amigos llegan e intentan darle consuelo, pero nadie lo entiende. Observa fijamente la puerta frente a él, con la esperanza de que pronto salga Sakura y le diga que todo esta bien, pero ella no aparece.

Entonces los deseos y los sueños se agolpan en su cabeza, intentando cobrar vida. Abrazarla, susurrarle en el oído palabras que jamás pensó recitar, incluso dejaría la vagancia por volverla escuchar.

**"_Y cada día yo viviré_**

**_intentando como te voy a querer_**

**_hasta ya no respirar, _**

**_yo te voy a amar"._**

- Shikamaru...

Escucho su nombre y levanto su cabeza, sus manos temblaron y piernas flaquearon. Sakura estaba frente a él y rostro cansado, agotado no fueron nada alicientes.

- Sakura... ¿cómo están...? – preguntó Shikamaru con temor.

- Acompáñame por favor... – respondió Sakura evadiendo la pregunta. Se odiaba en ese momento por ser la mensajera.

Shikamaru no pudo evitar sentir a un más dolor, algo no estaba bien y temía por ellos.

- No deberías poner esa cara cuando veas a Temari, ella ha sido muy valiente aunque el parto ha sido un poco complicado. – dijo Sakura deteniéndose frente a un puerta. – Adelante ella te espera.

Abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado, tras cruzarla pudo ver una cama y sobre ella esta su adorada Temari.

- Shikamaru... – dijo con debilidad mientras se volvía hacia él. – Es una niña y es idéntica a ti... – sonrió dulcemente ante la cara de susto de su esposo. – Lo siento, no quise preocuparte pero quería ser yo quien te lo dijera...

- Siempre lo diré, eres la mujer más problemática del mundo... me sentí morir todo este tiempo. – confesó Shikamaru caminando hacia ella.

- Lo siento, he sido una tonta pero deseaba ser yo quien lo anunciara...

- Eres.... lo mejor de mi vida... – dijo Shikamaru antes de besarla con ternura.

- Siento mucho interrumpirlos, pero me parece que alguien quiere conocerlos... – anunció Sakura, que cargaba un delicado bulto.

Shikamaru avanzo hasta su amiga y tras susurrarle un "Gracias por cuidarlas", tomo con miedo a la pequeña bebe y camino de vuelta hacia su mujer.

- Es hermosa... – dijo Temari tomando a su niña entre sus brazos.

- Es una princesa, la conjunción de lo mejor de nosotros. – añadió Shikamaru uniéndose a su esposa. - Deseaba tanto una hija, Temari y me la has dado tú...Gracias.

- Y tu me has hecho tan feliz, deseaba tener una familia y ahora la tengo. Te amo.

- No más de lo que yo te amo a ti, señora Nara.

**"_Hasta ya no respirar_**

**_yo te voy a amar_**

**_... te voy a amar."_**

**FIN...**

_**Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente;**_

_**Podrá secarse en un instante el mar;**_

_**Podrá romperse el eje de la tierra**_

_**Como un débil cristal.**_

_**¡todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte**_

_**Cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón;**_

_**Pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse**_

_**La llama de tu amor**_

_**(Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer)**_

_Gracias por acompañarme con este fic, aunque no ha sido muy largo lo hice con mucho cariño en especial para mi amiga **Rose.**_


End file.
